


She's The One I'm Running With

by Rockit_72



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockit_72/pseuds/Rockit_72
Summary: The simple fuck buddy relationship between you and 2D becomes much more complicated when he finally decides to open up





	1. Chapter 1

I took one more long, rewarding drag off of the shared cigarette before handing it back to the man laying beside me, one arm behind his head, a knee bent into the air. He kept his dark eyes on the ceiling as I slid out of bed.

I made my rounds, picking up the panties in front of the bed, the shirt near the door, the bra thrown hastily on to the dresser. I quickly got dressed and without another true interaction, headed to the door. 

"Call me." these words were routine. 

"I won't." I knew he wouldn't. He never does. He'll text me if he needs me- wants me. 

I'd been seeing 2D for a little over two months now. I'd met him at a club. He didn't seem like he wanted to be there. He looked awkward and misplaced, yet he still came up to me. Confidence, whether real or fake from the alcohol, radiated through his words. Maybe it was a quick way out of that god forsaken sleaze pit. Maybe he figured I'd suit his needs. Either way, we went back to his place. 

We kept whatever we had up. I'd call him late at night, my words low and sultry. Sure enough, he'd be standing in front of my door within a matter of minutes. We went back and forth. Sometimes he'd send a simple text, giving me a time frame. I'd go to his place. The next he'd come to mine. 

There were no obligations. After we gave each other what we wanted we'd share a cigarette and part ways. No strings attached. It was easy. It was painless. 

It's as simple as that. He's the one I'm running with.


	2. Chapter 2

It'd been a long day, and the minutes on my clock continued to rise. 4:26...4:27...4:28... I couldn't sleep and at this rate there was no point in trying.

I rolled onto my stomach, reaching for the phone on the shelf next to me. I dialed the number, now imprinted in my brain. It rang a few times before a squeaky "'ello" greeted me. He didn't sound like he'd been sleeping either. 

"Stu...I think you should come over. Just for a little bit?" the words rolled lowly off my tongue, my voice hinted at a playful urgency. 

"Alright, I'll be right there," his accent enhanced the squeaky tendencies that fluctuated in his voice. 

Twenty minutes later, I heard a small tap at the door. Sure enough, the lanky blue haired man stood there waiting. As soon as my eyes landed on the shaggy strands falling into his wide eyes, a smirk met my lips. 

I pulled him inside. We never wasted time with hellos or small talk. I closed the door and pushed him up against it. Our lips explored each other's mouths and necks, one of my hands now occupied in his hair. I grabbed it and pulled his head back, causing him to let out a breathy moan. My lips went down his neck and across his shoulder. 

We went to work undressing each other as we headed to my room. Little did I know, it'd be our most satisfying night yet. 

It was probably forty minutes later, and we lay on my bed, the streetlights and illumination from the city casting beams of light on to the fluffy sheets. I had already put out our traditional cigarette. Now, 2D was smothering his third in the ashtray next to him. 

My curiosity grew as he lit another one. He took a long drag off of it and sighed. His eyes were fixated on the glowing ashes burning between two slender fingers. He was lost deep in thought.

I sat up and reached for my tea. There was very little left. I sipped the remaining liquids and watched the man. It wasn't exactly a bad thing that he was still here, it just wasn't the normal protocol. It made me wonder why he was here. If he was escaping something. Or if he felt okay. He did smell of alcohol when he came in. No matter the reason, I didn't know what to do. Feeling awkward in my own room, I got up to make more tea. 

"Are you okay? You're usually gone by now." When his eyes met mine they softened with what seemed like pain. "Not that I'm kicking you out. I was just wondering cause ya know..." Fuck. I was just making it worse. 

"It is a little weird. I'm sorry. I'm just very tired and I walked tonight. I'll get going," he shook his head of his thoughts and started to get out of bed. 

"Take your time," I smiled reassuringly, hoping I hadn't hurt him, and disappeared into the kitchen. 

A few moments later, I heard him coming from the hallway. He shuffled to the door and reached out to put his hand on the door knob. 

I grabbed his hip with my hand and pulled him towards me, kissing him and biting his bottom lip lightly. It was something I occasionally did just to tease him. It kept him wanting more. I felt him try to kiss me more, but I pulled back with the usual smirk. 

"Call me." 

I waited for his part of the dialogue, surprised when he simply shook his head and smiled instead. He opened the door and just like that, it was just me again. I yawned before heading back into my room for a nap before work. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was two days after I'd seen Stu. This was normal, considering we usually met up every three or four days. With a day off, I knew this day would be extremely uneventful. 

I'd just gotten settled with my guitar when I heard my phone vibrating from the counter. I groaned and pulled the instrument off of me. 

When I got up and picked up the phone, I recognized the number instantly. Except I was always the one calling it. Then I remembered the missing words from our last conversation. 

"Hello?" my voice was riddled with confusion and surprise. 

"H-hey. It's Stuart. I was wondering if maybe you'd come over?" his voice cracked a little. 

"Give me ten," I agreed before hanging up. 

I went to my room, finding my matching lingerie. I threw on some thighs high and an oversized sweater. For such short notice, it wasn't the sexiest outfit, but I knew it'd all be okay once the clothes came off. 

Soon enough I was outside of Stu's place. I knocked once, and was (un)welcomed by his roommate Murdoc. The pale green man stood in only his underwear. 

"Well isn't this a nice surprise. Wanna take a tour of my love shack on wheels? The sheets are real Egyptian silk," he let out a creepy laugh as he swung an arm around my shoulder.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm here for Stu," we had a similar conversation every time I arrived. After all this time, it hadn't gotten any less disgusting. 

"Ahh yes. 2D...ol' faceache should be in his room I suppose." Murdoc answered before grabbing his beer from the table and returning back to the living room. 

I made my way down the hallway to his room. His door was open just a crack. I still knocked, waiting for the invitation. 

"Come in."

I pushed the door open to see 2D sitting on the edge of his bed holding his melodica. He set it down next to him as I sat on the other side. Our legs touched. I moved my hand, grabbing his upper thigh. I could feel his whole body tense up.

"I- uh," he kept his eyes on the floor as his cheeks grew pink, "I was wondering if maybe tonight you could just keep me company for a while." 

"Oh," I said rather shocked. "Of course." 

"Thank you. That's really cool of you," he smiled, his accent coating his words.

Everything got a lot more awkward when the clothes stayed on. What a weird concept, right? Usually it's the other way around. And yet the two of us sat in silence, not knowing what to say to each other. 

Stu moved so his back was up against the pillows, both knees bent up. He hung his long arms over them. He picked at the fraying threads around a hole in his jeans. 

"It gets pretty lonely around here, ya know?" It was weird hearing something so personal come from the man, yet it felt sort of comforting. 

"What about your bandmates? I bet Noodle loves hanging around you," I suggested.

"Noodle's just a kid. I love bein' around her but she's so innocent and unaware of what's goin' on around here," he sighed. 

"You have Russ," I desperately searched for something positive. 

"He's usually out. Or sleeping. Or no where to be found," he rebuttled with little emotion.

"And Murdoc?"

"He's the worst of em all," he sighed. 

"I'm sorry Stu," I said apologetically.

"Please. Call me 2D," he urged. 

"How'd you get that nickname anyway?" I asked, trying to lighten the subject. 

"Wanna know why Murdoc's the worst?" he asked lifting an eyebrow. 

I guess the subject wasn't changing. "Why's that?"

"I used to work at a little music shop for me dad. It was going great until that bastard bass player ran into it with his car. Fractured me eye. You'd think they'd punish the bastard. Lock him up or something. But instead it's like they punished me! He gets community service and he has to look after me for 10 hours a week. So they let me into the deathtrap that almost killed me with the man that almost killed me against me will. So a year later he's drivin' around and sees these real fine ladies and thinks oh I'll do a 360 to impress em. I ended up goin through the windshield and hit the curb. Now me other eye is fractured. He gave me the nickname 2D cause of the dents in me head," he explained. 

"Oh wow. So why did you stay with him after all these years?" I was nearly speechless as 2D opened up about what had happened to him. I never knew he was so...broken. 

"I wanted to make music. Plus I wasn't going anywhere with what I had. Even if I am abused nearly everyday I'm still useful- needed for once." 

"2D you could've done anything you wanted. You still can. You don't need to be used. Make something of yourself," I encouraged.

"Oh no. I'm just a dumb coward who's too scared to stand up from himself," he shook his head and kept his eyes on the threads between his fingers. 

I reached out and grabbed the hand, forcing him to look at me. "Don't sell yourself short. You're an amazing musician. You're a great role model for Noodle. Not to mention all of the fans of the band. You've got a good heart, 2D. You can't forget that."

"Thank you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put all of this on you. I just really needed to tell someone before I exploded," he apologized, looking away with shame. 

"I'm glad you did. It's nice to see this side of you." I smiled. 

"I feel a lot better. I'm sorry I kept you this long. You probably had much better things to do." 

"Ah nah. This was way better than sitting at home alone," I said as I stood up. It was pretty late and I needed to work in the morning. I headed to the door.

"Call me?" he asked shyly.

"You know I will," I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

It'd been five days since 2D and I had our long talk. I usually would've called by now, but suddenly it felt wrong to use him for sex. That's what everyone did- they used him. I learned that night that he wasn't just an emotionless robot looking for sex. He had a dark past, and it felt wrong to call him for what used to be so right. 

At the same time, I didn't know how to approach him. If we weren't having sex, what was there to do? It wasn't like we were supposed to date. And it's just weird to be friends wth your booty call partner. I also knew that he probably felt even more useless with me avoiding him.

I picked up the phone and found his fairly new contact, "Hey. I didn't think you were going to call." His voice sounded lost.

"I said I would," I smiled through the phone.

"Yeah I know but... I don't know," he sighed.

"You thought I'd go back on my word?"

"No. I just felt bad after saying all that stuff. I made it weird. I don't know what I expected but you hadn't called and I figured that you just didn't want to see me anymore," he confessed.

"That's not the case at all. I didn't want you to think I was using you for sex. But I also just uh...don't know where to take it from there. It's what we're used to," I explained awkwardly. 

"We could start by you coming over to keep me company again," he suggested, the rest of his word rushing out. "If you'd like of course. You don't need to."

"That would be nice. I'll see you tonight?" 

"Yeah. See ya tonight then," he agreed before the line went dead. 

 

At around 10 I made my way back to the band's residence. I went through the same routine with Murdoc before finally landing in front of 2D's room. 

"D? Can I come in?" I asked softly outside the door which had once again been cracked open. 

He came to the door and opened it gently. "'Ello!" he greeted with a soft smile. 

I smiled back and wandered to his bed, sitting on the edge of it. He took a drink off of a beer bottle near him and set it back down. He stood there, in a red t-shirt and jeans, his eyes looking as tired as ever. 

"Have you been sleeping?"  I asked bluntly. I was concerned about the man's health.

"Oh. Not for about four or five days I'd say," he shrugged. 

"Why not?" That's just about the amount of time it'd been since I last left. Not like that'd have anything to do about it. 

"I don't know," he mumbled as he looked away quickly. "Just couldn't I guess. I tried awful hard."

"I'm sorry," I wished I could help the man. 

"It's alright," he shrugged again. "You like zombie movies? Evil Dead? It's me favorite," his voice sounded much more chipper now. It was higher pitched and full of excitement.

"Yeah sure," I smiled at this new, delightful side of 2D.

I scooched back so my back was against the wall, allowing 2D room to sit down next to me. He crawled up on to the bed and plopped down next to me, a grin revealing his toothless smile as the title screen popped up on his small television. 

He pressed play and threw the remote down next to him. His eyes were glued to the screen with delight. We watched with little to no conversation. 

Occasionally he'd burst out with amusing commentary. "Did you see that? I She's gotta be dead. He was going straight for her before they changed angles!" "Awh man look at it. That's nasty!" I responded with laughter, nodding in agreement to whatever he got wriled up about. 

After the movie was finished, he got up to swap it out with another. The second was an action movie he had high hopes for, but hadn't taken the time to watch. 

Once he got the film set up, he returned to the bed. The movie turned out to be low budget and overly cheesy, but neither of us would say anything. Instead, he reached over grabbing his melodica. He'd lazily poke at some of the keys, tapping out short rhythms. Only when something was exploding or a car chase was occuring would he take the time to set the instrument down and watch. 

I confess I caught myself watching him more than the screen. I watched him play the red melodica underneath his slender fingers, or study the way he'd get bored and rub a finger along his brow bone or put a hand behind his head and play with small tufts of blue. He'd stare at the screen with a lack of interest, but still with full focus.

It was nice sitting around doing nothing with someone- even if we weren't talking. I spent so much time at home surrounded by my art and instruments that I never realized how lonely I was. We were just two individuals who craved company but were too scared to ask for it. And for once, it felt nice. It felt right. 

"This movie bloooows," 2D finally let out with a sigh.

 He moved his body so it was perpendicular to mine and laid down, his head resting on my upper thighs. 

I looked down at him with a smile and playfully rolled my eyes at him. He scrunched up his nose as if he was offended before relaxing into my lap and closing his eyes. 

I scanned his face for a moment, taking in how peaceful he looked before returning my eyes back to the television. I gently pulled his hair back away from his forehead and played with the bright blue strands. His hair was softer than you'd expect, and I kept running my fingers through it causing him to smile softly. 

Before long I noticed that he hadn't moved much. His breathing had slowed. He exhaled quietly as he slept. 

My back ached from being up against the wall for so many hours, but I didn't care. I didn't want to move. I didn't want to disturbed him. I didn't want the moment to end. Instead, I tipped my head back against the cool wall and closed my eyes. Sure enough, I too fell asleep. 


End file.
